A pump has been provided that includes a rotor having a drive magnet unit and a position-detection magnet unit axially protruding from an end face of the drive magnet unit; a resin sealing portion that has an inner hole for housing the rotor and that seals the stator; a magnetic sensor arranged opposite to the vicinity of the position-detection magnet unit in order to detect the magnetic pole position of the position-detection magnet unit and that is housed in the resin sealing portion; and a pump casing that has a feed-water inlet and a drain outlet and that covers the resin sealing portion. The pump controls power distribution to a coil in accordance with a detection signal from the magnetic sensor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).